A Real Pervert
by Lolita Chick Love
Summary: Ikuto, tired of Amu calling him a pervert decides to show her a real one the day the rest of her family visits some relatvies in America. Rated M for LEMONS !


"You'll be a good girl while we're gone, right?" Mrs. Hinamori asked her older daughter, Amu. "Call us if anything happens and we'll come straight home. You have my cell-phone number right?"

"Yes mom…" Amu sighed. Why must her parents be so damn overprotective of her? She was thirteen for crying out loud! She could take care of herself for a week with no problem!

"So you're positive you don't want to come? It's not too late to change your mind, you know," Mr. Hinamori told Amu. His face gave away his fear of leaving his precious daughter at home alone while he and the rest of the family went to visit some family in America.

"I'm good dad," Amu replied, shooing her family out of her room. Amu wandered off to her balcony to watch them pack up the car and eventually drive off. As soon as the car was out of her view, someone jumped off the roof and landed right in front of her, and that someone was Ikuto.

"Hey…" Ikuto walked over to Amu, eventually cornering her.

"Pervert!" Amu called out causing Ikuto's face grew stern.

"I told you Amu, if you called me a pervert one more time, I'd show you a real pervert," Ikuto growled and with that he dragged Amu into her room and onto the bed.

"Ikuto!" Amu shrieked as he pinned her down, his body resting heavily and uncomfortably on hers.

However, Ikuto simply ignored her cries and tore off her shirt and bra.

"Mmmm… Why didn't you ever tell me that you were a 36 C?" Ikuto murmured as he unbuckled Amu's belt.

"Please Ikuto!" Amu burst out, finally managing to shove Ikuto off her. She rolled up into a ball on her bed, trying to hide as much of her body as possible. "I don't want this!"

"Come on Amu, you know you do!" Ikuto laughed as he moved in towards Amu, his forehead eventually lying on top of hers. "Otherwise you wouldn't keep calling me a pervert…" Ikuto brushed his lips against Amu's cheek, causing Amu's face to redden.

"See!" Ikuto snickered, gently prying her legs open while his lips moved on to Amu's mouth. His tongue pressed against her lips, trying to open her up. Finally, Amu opened her mouth a crack and that was when Ikuto's tongue snuck in.

Amu, so caught up in her first kiss, didn't even notice Ikuto slip her skirt off, but she did notice when his mouth finally withdrew from hers. Amu watched silently as his mouth traveled down her neckline to her boobs.

"Ohhhh…" Amu moaned as Ikuto sucked on her boob. He had this amazing way of licking, sucking, and fondling at the same time that made her feel great and want more.

_Wait, what?_ Amu asked herself. _Ikuto's practically raping me and I want more? Is that right?_ However, her thoughts were interrupted by a slight gentle touch against her pussy. Amu knew it was Ikuto's fingers begging entrance, but instead of scolding him, she gave a pleasurable moan that made Ikuto's ears perk up.

"So you are enjoying this…" Ikuto purred as he began to remove Amu's panties and stick his tongue in her pussy. His tongue swirled round and round, mixing her sweet juices together and producing even more from her body. "God Amu, You're so delicious…"

"Pervert!" Amu called out, unable to help herself and Ikuto grinned.

"You're in for it now…" He told her as he slid his own pants down, revealing his extra long member.

"I-I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered, completely loss for words. She thought that he'd simply tease her and they'd be done, but actual sex? He'd already stolen her first kiss, did he really want to steal her virginity, too?

"Shut up, I told you if you called me a pervert, I'd show you a real one!" Ikuto shouted, roughly shoving his member into Amu, causing her to gasp and moan all at once.

"Damn it! You're so big, too!" Amu screeched as Ikuto began moving faster.

"You're the one that's too tight!" Ikuto retorted as he grabbed Amu's head towards him for another kiss. This time however, Amu was a little more a willing. She hesitantly parted her pale lips allowing Ikuto to shove his tongue in and swirl it around in her mouth. A bit of time passed, and eventually Amu began to respond with her own tongue, pushing her way around in Ikuto's mouth, taking all he had to give. When she began this Ikuto smirked and began shoving his member harder and harder into her, making her moan and scream with pure pleasure.

"Ikuto! I'm going to cum!" Amu pleaded at last, strong ripples running through her, causing her muscles to tighten and body to shake.

"You're not the only one!" Ikuto moaned. "Hey, I'll drink yours if you drink mine, deal?"

"PERVERT!" Amu screamed loudly as a milky white substance poured out of her. Ikuto simply laughed in response to what she had said, making Amu grow curious. However, once she felt something wet and gooey pour from Ikuto's member into her, Amu realized why he had laughed.

"What was that for!"

"You called me a pervert again…"

"So? I could get pregnant, Ikuto!"

"And?"

"I don't want to get in trouble or be a teen mom!"

"Aww Amu… You're never any fun! Alright, alright, tomorrow I won't come inside you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup, so how about I come over at 3?"


End file.
